EXTREMELY Unrelated Moba Kits
Pumpo asked me to do this, so now I'm doing it. I have no clue what I'm doing here. Ask for whatever non-moba character to be here from another series, and I'll do my best. TERRY HINTZ Melee Passive: Annoyance: All allies near Terry Hintz move faster, due to wanting to get away from him. Q: Knuckle Drop: Terry Hintz trips and slides in a line, damaging and stunning all enemies he contacts with. W: Weather Alert: Terry Hintz warns all nearby enemies that bad storms are coming, tricking them into hitting the deck. All nearby enemies are stunned, and are then slowed out of paranoia for the storm. E: Cheer!: Terry Hintz cheers for his allies, healing all allies nearby. Ultimate: The Hottest Dance: What is this? This power! Terry Hintz dances madly, channeling. while channeling, he deals absolutely massive damage to all enemies near him. YAZAN BARGHOUTI Melee (Technically Ranged) Passive: Go, Kat!: Yazan does not attack directly, instead, he orders his cat, Kat, to move and attack instead. If Yazan dies, Kat becomes inactive. Kat must stay within range of Yazan in order to still recieve orders. If he goes beyond a certain distance from kat, Kat begins to run to him. Q: Lionesses' Fury: Yazan orders Kat to swipe violently in front of her, damaging all enemies and causing them to bleed for additional damage over time. W: Fluffy Wuffy: Kat's cuteness causes all enemies near her to temporarily be stunned. E: Bad Mews: Yazan orders Kat to charge forward, damaging the first enemy hit, additionally, Kat latches onto the opponent, silencing and damaging them over time, once the damage over time is up, Kat appears next to the target she clawed. Ultimate: Judgement: Yazan can only use this ability if Kat is near him. Once used, Yazan throws kat onto any location on the map, where she lands after a delay. Once she lands, she activates all 3 of Yazan's basic abilities at the area, and Kat becomes your warrior temporarily, and you can control her movement and attack Temporarily. ALEX AND ASH Melee AND Ranged Passive: Tag Team: Ash and Alex work together to defeat their foes. Whenever they activate their Q ability, they can switch to who is the active warrior. when Alex is the active warrior, Alex and Ash become melee, and Ash periodically will shoot a nearby enemy with his pistol, dealing damage, prioritizing enemy warriors, or whoever Alex is attacking. When Ash is the active warrior, Alex and Ash become ranged, and Alex will periodically stun a target within melee range. When Alex or Ash dies, the other warrior remains, Alex and Ash both only award half of the normal kill credit individually. Q: Tag In: Ash and Alex switch with each other. Passively, Alex gains cleave damage on her attacks, while Ash's attacks slow enemies for a short period of time. W: Chain Sweep/Snipe: When Alex is active, she sweeps her chainsaw all around her, damaging all enemies based on a percentage of their maximum health, and stunning all nearby enemies. When Ash is active, he takes out a rifle and shoots in a direction, dealing major damage to the first enemy hit, and marking them. Alex passively gains bonus movement speed when moving towards marked warriors. Ash prioritizes marked warriors with his random shots when Alex is active. E: Rev Up/Frenzy: When Alex is active, she revs up her chainsaw, making her next attack deal bonus damage over time and slow the target majorly. When Ash is active, he temporarily gives himself a major attack speed boost, that refreshes whenever he or alex kills a target. Ultimate: Finisher: Alex charges to an enemy, locking them in place while she brutally tears into them with her chainsaw, dealing massive damage to them. All the while, Ash is shooting at them with his pistol, dealing even more damage. FRANK WEST Melee Passive: Zombrex: Frank West has resistance to zombification due to his time and experience with them, and has a passive 25% reduction to duration of crowd control affecting him. Q: Dropkick: Frank West leaps to a nearby enemy, dropkicking them, damaging and stunning both them and himself for a brief period of time. W: Survivor's Will: Frank West has lived through a zombie apocalypse before, and this time will be no different. Once activated, Frank purges himself of all crowd control and damage over time effects, and gains a brief burst of movement speed. E: Improvised Weapon: Passively, Frank collects scraps from corpses. When he has collected 5 scraps, he improvises a weapon based on the role of the warriors he collected the scraps from. If he has collected an equal number of scraps for each role, He randomly improvises a weapon effect. Support: Frank's autoattacks heal him for a percentage of the damage he dealt. Mage: Frank's autoattacks slow the enemy for a brief period of time. Marksman: Frank's autoattacks deal bonus damage. Assassin: Frank's autoattacks deal bonus damage to the opponent based on a percentage of their missing health. Tank: Frank's autoattacks give him a 20% damage reduction buff for a brief period of time. Ultimate: The Truth: Frank takes a photo of an enemy warrior, and exposes their crimes, spawning 2 ranged special ops soldiers and 2 melee zombies to hunt them down. While exposed, The enemy warrior is also briefly revealed and takes extra damage. ZERO Melee Passive: Combo Slash: Whenever Zero casts a spell, his next two autoattacks have 100% faster swing speed and deal bonus damage. Q: Ryuenjin: Zero slashes up into the air, damaging and knocking up a nearby enemy. Zero is also sent into the air. While in the air from this ability, Zero can still use abilities and attack. W: Raijingeki: Zero stabs forward with a blade made of electricity, damaging and mini-stunning all enemies in the way. E: Sentsuzian: Zero dashes forward and then slashes, damaging all enemies he contacts. If he is in the air, he instead dashes downward, bringing all enemies in the air he hits with him. Ultimate: Dash: Zero dashes forward a short distance. This ability has 3 charges, and no mana cost. VAATH THE IMMORTAL Melee Passive: Frenzy: Vaath's attacks damage and affect all enemies in a small area around his initial target. Q: Vaath's Brutality: Vaath's next autoattack stuns all enemies affected, and also steals a portion of their attack damage for a brief time. W: Dampening Wave: Vaath sends out a dampening wave at an enemy warrior, damaging them and preventing them from autoattacking for a short period of time. E: Plasma Storm: Vaath damages all enemy warriors in an AOE around him, this attack deals more damage the more Attack damage Vaath has compared to his opponents. Ultimate: Overload: Vaath permanently gives himself bonus attack damage. This can stack infinitely, but he loses all of the attack damage on death. Category:Kits